


seme uke crap

by nettleowl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Cameos, Identity Issues, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleowl/pseuds/nettleowl
Summary: dimana jihoon adalah seorang idol, dan junhui seorang penulis fiksi penggemar.//crossposted on Wattpad under the same pseud





	1. Junhui si Fudan

**Author's Note:**

> very creative title, I know.
> 
> n e way,
> 
> .lowercase intended
> 
> .WARNING.
> 
> !!! tidak sesuai dan tidak menyesuaikan dengan pandangan dari mayoritas penghuni fandom tentang siapa seme siapa uke di svt.
> 
> .crackpair fest
> 
> .peringatan tambahan:
> 
> -bahasan tentang lgbtq+
> 
> -bahasa campur-campur
> 
> -isi menyinggungable
> 
> PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!"

"wen junhui berisik!!!"

ck. minghao hanya bisa berdecak sebal. ini sudah jam sepuluh malam ya ampun. untung mereka tidak punya tetangga.

dia dan sepupunya tinggal di bagian atas ruko yang dijadikan kafe pada separuh harinya. deretan toko yang lain kebanyakan sudah dirubah jadi bangunan komersil dua lantai, jadi tidak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan melengking junhui.

kecuali minghao tentu saja. dan mungkin nenek dan kakek park, penjual ikan yang tinggal di seberang jalan. tapi mereka hampir tuli. kalau bicara keras saja kadang harus diulang tiga kali, maka minghao tidak akan khawatir mereka komplain atas weker rusak yang tinggal bersamanya.

weker rusak itu sudah dipastikan sedang melakukan ritual anehnya yang terdiri atas berteriak, menjerit, membanting bantal, _membanting diri sendiri_ (di atas kasur tentu saja (kalau masih sadar diri)), tersengal, menangis, bahkan meraung.

nama lain ritual itu, menurut junhui, bernama _fanboying_.

minghao tidak akan pernah mengerti.

_*_

di kamar yang berlawanan dengan kamar minghao, junhui sedang menggigit ujung selimutnya. matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah foto: dua orang cowok yang sedang berpelukan di atas panggung.

"duh gemes banget sih uji, pas banget gitu dipeluk ochi huhuhu..."

wen junhui itu bukan hanya fanboy. dia _fudanshi_, singkatnya _fudan_. _counterpart_ dari _fujoshi_.

apa sih fudan dan fujo?

kalau menurut minghao, mereka itu spesies manusia-manusia jomblo yang akhirnya menumpahkan _sexual frustration_ mereka ke pasangan sesama jenis (biasanya yang mereka pasangkan adalah mereka di spektrum orientasi seksualnya). atau mereka memang _hopeless romantic_ yang melihat percikan-percikan gairah cinta dalam tingkah-tingkah tak signifikan dari pasangan halu mereka.

sebenarnya minghao tak terlalu tahu dan mengurusi soal fudan dan fujo di luar sana. jenisnya banyak. tak bisa didefinisikan secara biner.

tapi paling tidak junhui bisa. seperti deskripsi di atas itu. karena menurut minghao junhui itu jomblo parah. juga seorang yang punya jiwa romantis berlebihan.

plis lah. dia saja bisa menggumam _'aww' 'unyunya' 'duh, pengen' _tiap melihat pasangan tua park. minghao pun akan buru-buru meninggalkan junhui dan berseru pada setiap orang yang menatapnya aneh, _'sumpah saya tidak kenal!'._

bukan, bukan. minghao tidak homophobic. tidak mungkin kan dia homophobic kalau dia sendiri itu _bisex_?

hanya aneh saja. buat apa sih mengurusi kehidupan cinta orang lain?

well, mungkin karena junhui tidak punya kehidupan cinta kali ya...

mangkanya, seperti sekarang ini, junhui sedang disibukkan dengan foto-foto jepretan _fansite-nim_ pada konser '17' tempo hari lalu.

_17_ adalah boygroup beranggotakan tujuh member di bawah pledis entertainment yang debut empat tahun lalu. junhui langsung menjadi fan mereka sejak mendengar s.coups mengucap '_one prism with seven shining colors, we're 17!_'.

memang dulunya dia fan s.coups. tapi semenjak comeback kedua mereka dia jadi bucin woozi. dia bilang woozi membangkitkan hasrat melindungi dalam diri junhui.

tentu dia mendapat cibiran dari minghao, _'kau itu yang lebih butuh dilindungi. kau ingat kau pernah menangis hanya gara-gara digoda supir taksi?' 'kupikir aku akan diculik!' 'percayalah, mereka akan melepaskanmu sekalinya kau mulai halu.'_

junhui rasa minghao memang pantas mendapat lemparan sepatunya waktu itu.

meski dia mengakui kalau dia memang halu pada _17_.

bagaimana bisa ia tidak halu kalau dia ini seorang penulis fanfiksi?

_dino is babie _ _💙_ _call me junpi @junpiiwoozii_

_malam PRISMdeul dan howoo shippers!!!_ _😆_ _ chapter 12 'Love Maze' udah junpi update yaa_ _😚😚_   
_bisa kalian baca di ao3.org/story/4241212425..._ _💕💕💕_

_dan jangan lupa stream 17's HIT you cowards!!!_   
  
  


wen junhui, 21 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan sastra korea universitas seoul, seorang fudanshi dan telah tersertifikasi halu.


	2. MahiMahi

junhui pulang dari kelas linguistiknya dengan lesu. hasil quiz minggu lalu telah diumumkan dan dia hanya mendapat nilai menyerempet 60. dia bisa membayangkan gelengan kecewa minghao di kepalanya.

jun mengernyit masam dan memasukkan lembar kertas quiz itu ke tasnya. minghao tidak perlu tahu karena jun tidak butuh cerewetan adik sepupunya itu.

meski lebih muda satu tahun, minghao bertindak lebih seperti kakak bagi junhui. sebenarnya bukan hanya minghao, hampir seluruh temannya cenderung _mengemong_ padanya. bahkan chenle, _si bayi_, dengan sengaknya berkata, _kau itu seperti anak lima tahun yang kelebihan energi ge_.

jika saja jun tidak butuh uang dan tempat tinggal, ia akan menguyel-uyel si pemilik kafe itu sampai tahu rasa.

ya, kafe tempat jun bekerja, dan dimana ia dan sepupunya tinggal, adalah milik chenle, _si bayi_.

katanya dia muak dengan para gegenya yang sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa main bersamanya. makanya dia membeli ruko untuk dijadikan kafe dan menawarkan gaji lumayan hanya untuk _hangout_ bersama teman-temannya yang lebih tua kapanpun ia mau. entah junhui harus tersentuh atau terhina.

_terhina__. harus __terhina__. _kata suara dalam kepalanya yang mencurigakannya terdengar mirip minghao.

tapi jun sih tak mau protes. dia bisa hidup dengan cukup layak untuk standar mahasiswa rantau hanya dengan paruh waktu di kafe chenle.

_chiring_

"selamat datang di MahiMahi!" seru seungkwan dengan senyum ceria, yang langsung bertambah lebar begitu melihat junhui, "jun-hyung!"

"halo, kwannie." sahutnya. kemudian, "oh, halo juga shua-hyung!"

"hei, jun." sapa si manajer kafe, joshua, "dua puluh menit lagi shiftmu mulai. vernon sudah di belakang menata biji kopi. nanti tolong kau urus bagian depan."

"baik hyung. biarkan aku ganti baju dulu."

sebelum dia sempat ke tangga belakang untuk naik ke rumahnya, derap langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar memasuki kafe mereka yang sedang sepi.

"selamat datang di MahiMahi...?" sambut seungkwan dengan ragu. tiga sosok yang baru datang itu sedang ngos-ngosan dan terlihat mencurigakan. ini adalah pertengahan musim panas dan mereka mengenakan hoodie dengan kupluk yang dinaikkan, juga masker hitam dan bahkan satu diantara mereka mengenakan kaca mata hitam. meski yang terakhir bisa dimaklumi karena, _duh, ini musim panas bro._

mereka tersentak saat mendengar suara seungkwan, kemudian dengan diam menuju meja di pojok kafe yang bernuansa pastel itu.

"catat pesanan mereka seungkwan." suruh joshua pada seungkwan yang masih diam dari tadi.

"tidak mau. mereka mencurigakan hyung!" bisik seungkwan.

joshua mendelik, "titel _karyawan bulan ini_-mu akan kucabut."

"eii... mainmu mengancam hyung!"

"aku manajer kafe!" final joshua yang membuat seungkwan ogah-ogahan mengambil buku menu dan menghampiri mereka. "jun, cepat ganti bajumu dan mulai shiftmu."

_*_

jun terhuyung ke belakang dan kepalanya hampir terkantuk dinding. dia baru saja membuka pintu ruang staff dan seungkwan menubruknya dengan mata terbelalak.

"jun-hyung! jun-hyung!"

jun yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing mengerjap bingung sebelum menatap seungkwan.

"janji kau jangan panik! jangan histeris! jangan pingsan! dan jangan membuat malu!" cerocos adik tingkat satu kampusnya itu dengan ludah berlebih.

"maksudmu apa kwan?"

"ish, janji dulu, hyung!"

jun mengamati sebentar mata seungkwan yang terlhat kehilangan fokus, "oke, janji."

senyum seungkwan setelahnya terlihat mengerikan bagi junhui entah mengapa. tapi belum sempat bertanya, seungkwan sudah memakaikannya apron dan memberikan nampan secara terburu-buru, "tolong antar pesanan meja nomor lima ya hyung-ku yang tampan!" lalu dia melenggang pergi bergitu saja.

eh, mungkin dia makan terlalu banyak gula. lagipula ini memang waktunya seungkwan pulang, dan minghao akan menggantikan shift anak jurusan seni musik itu.

setelah merapikan apronnya, jun menghampiri _counter_ untuk mengambil pesanan yang akan diantar. jun agak mendelik ketika melihat seungkwan masih berada di dekat meja kasir, dia tersenyum pada jun dengan lagak sok polos. jun mulai curiga sebenarnya, tapi tatapan joshua membuatnya fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

jun memasang senyum _customer service _terbaiknya, "jus jeruk, caramel macchiato, americano, dua potong strawberry cheesecake dan kentang goreng. boleh dicek kembali pesa-"

kata-katanya tercekat di kerongkongannya begitu bertatapan dengan pelanggan di meja nomor lima. kupluk hoodie dan masker mereka telah ditanggalkan, dan gantinya adalah tiga dari tujuh wajah yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

jihoon, JIHOON!, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. jun yang tidak mau membuat biasnya kesal pun mencoba mengeluarkan suara lagi, "uhm, boleh..." dia melirik mingyu dan seokmin dengan gugup, dia terbatuk sebentar, "boleh dicek kembali pesanan anda."

seokmin tersenyum kearahnya. jun merasakan wajahnya memanas, "ya, sudah tepat. terimakasih."

_ohmaigat jun mau pingsan._

_senyumnya ganteng banget, mati boleh ga?!_

jun mengangguk kaku sebelum permisi pergi.

seungkwan, yang masih belum pergi juga, terlihat terkapar di lantai belakang _counter_. dia tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan hanya sengalan napasnya yang terdengar, "jun-hyung, ya ampun, jun-hyung!!!"

jun memukulnya dengan nampan berulang kali,"kau" _puk!_ "pasti" _puk!_ "sengaja" _puk! puk!_ "ya?!" _puk! puk! puk!_

"aduh, hyung! hyung! berhenti!"

jun mendengus dan menatap joshua yang terlihat seperti menahan tawanya, "kalau ingin menertawaiku lakukan saja hyung."

joshua berdehem, "maafkan aku junnie, tapi tadi itu sangat..."

"sangat bodoh." sahut minghao yang entah dari kapan sudah berdiri di belakang joshua. apronnya yang ia hias dengan beberapa pin dan aksesoris telah terpakai rapi. "kau baru sekali lihat orang tampan?"

jun memberenggut, "aku tau kalau aku tak sepenting itu di hidupmu, tapi bisa kah kau menaruh sedikit perhatian dengan apa yang kusuka?"

alis minghao terangkat. dia menatap junhui sebentar sebelum mengamati meja nomor lima dengan seksama, "apa salah satu dari mereka itu senior yang kau bilang keren tempo hari lalu?"

nampan yang tadinya menyiksa seungkwan kini berganti menampar pantat minghao, "sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu! lagian, tempo hari apanya! aku cerita itu sudah semester lalu!"

mimik muka minghao meredup, nampaknya ia merasa besalah. jun jadi tidak enak. ia tahu sepupunya sangat peduli padanya, terutama masalah kesehatan dan akademis. minghao hanya kadang terlalu disibukkan dengan kerja sambilannya sebagai model amatiran di sebuah agensi.

jun baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum derap langkah segerombolan orang melewati kafe mereka. beberapa diantaranya membawa kamera dslr yang terlihat mahal dan beberapa pernak-pernik penggemar. dengan buru-buru tiga member 17 di pojokan kafe itu memakai kembali atribut persembunyiannya.

oh. jadi mereka bersembunyi dari itu?

"itu hidup yang akan kau jalani jika kau jadi artis, vernonnie." kata seungkwan pada vernon yang baru keluar dari gudang belakang, selesai menata pengiriman biji kopi.

"aku kan tidak ingin jadi idol, hanya rapper. selebriti yang hidupnya paling direcoki kurasa cuma idol." vernon memang punya akun soundcloud dimana ia merilis mixtape karyanya sendiri. dia pun punya pendengar cukup banyak, mixtapenya yang paling populer sudah diputar lebih dari seratus ribu kali.

"kurasa itu karena penggemar mereka yang terlalu fanatik." semua mata pun melihat kearah junhui.

"aku tidak!"

joshua mendengus, "kau pernah ijin tidak masuk kerja karena mereka melakukan vlive, junnie-ya."

"ingat tidak ketika kau meraung-raung tengah malam sampai aku panik? dan ternyata hanya karena siapa itu? wonho?"

"wonwoo."

"ya, itu. karena wonwoo kena sinusitis."

"itu alasan _legit_!"

"intinya, jun-hyungie," seungkwan berucap pelan, "kau itu bucin. bucinnya 17. kau itu fanatik. fanatiknya 17."

jun merengut. dia tidak bisa mengelak, memang kadang dia bertindak agak berlebihan. "tapi itu belum di luar batas kan? buktinya aku belum pernah ditangkap polisi."

minghao mendelik, "kalau kau sampai ditangkap polisi, akan kupaketkan kau kembali ke shenzen!"

suara bel kembali terdengar, seorang dengan pakaian sama mencurigakannya dengan pelanggan meja nomor lima masuk dengan lagak yang sama pula: tersengal dan panik.

dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe sebelum berlari menghampiri meja member 17.

"oh, ada satu lagi?" komentar joshua. "hao-ya, kau saja yang catat pesanannya. aku tak mau jun pingsan dan merepotkan kita semua."

seungkwan terkikik geli.

"dan kau, kwannie," sambung joshua, "bukannya kau ada kelas?"

"bangsat, aku lupa!"

"heh, _language_!" teguran joshua sepertinya percuma saja karena seungkwan sudah menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kafe.

_*_

"selamat siang, boleh saya catat pesanannya?"

pemuda yang baru datang itu mengatur napasnya kembali sebelum membuka mulutnya, "tolong satu jus apel dan garlic bread."

minghao menggumam setelah mencatat, "baiklah, tolong tunggu pesanan anda."

"aku, aku juga mau pesan!" seruan lelaki bersurai coklat itu membuat minghao berbalik, "aku mau pesan lagi." sambungnya dengan agak bersemu.

minghao hanya tersenyum sambil melayangkan pulpen di atas buku pesanan, menunggu pesanan pemuda yang berperawakan mirip pacarnya.

temannya yang baru datang itu menyenggol bahunya agak kasar, kesal karena dia masih diam saja, "anu, samakan saja dengan dia."

"terimakasih, mohon tunggu pesanan anda."

_*_

"bisa tidak kau lebih memalukan dari itu?" ucap jihoon pada mingyu.

pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya merengut.

"imej kerenmu itu hanya berlaku di depan kamera! di belakangnya kau cuma pecundang!" gelak soonyoung.

seokmin hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung mingyu iba. meski dia agaknya setuju dengan soonyoung, "tipemu yang seperti itu ya?"

mingyu agak tersipu, "eh, entahlah..." dia bergerak gelisah di kursinya saat menyadari tatapan meneliti jihoon, "kenapa hyung?"

"bukankah kau _straight_?"

matanya terkejap, "ah, aku..." mingyu mengusap tengkuk, kemudian menatap jihoon ragu-ragu, "aku _bi_. paling tidak kurasa aku bi."

mingyu menggeliat tak nyaman atas tatapan menelisik jihoon. seokmin langsung menyahut, "tepatnya dia _bicurious_, hyung." berkatilah seokmin dan dirinya yang peka.

mulut dan mata jihoon membulat.

"yah... aku sedang berusaha memahaminya." ucap mingyu pelan, "aku sedikit tertarik dengan lelaki yang, um, setipe dengan pelayan tadi... kurasa."

jihoon terbahak, "kenapa kau tergagap, hah?"

"hyung tak pernah berkaca ya? kau seram tahu!"

jihoon tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya memastikan kau tak menganggap ini sesuatu yang ringan mingyu-ya."

mingyu mengangguk mengerti. jihoon adalah salah seorang yang paling tahu bagaimana sulitnya menemukan dan mengeksplorasi orientasi seksual. dia tak akan bercanda masalah itu.

hoshi menyenggol kasar pundaknya lagi, membuat mingyu mengalihkan pandangan ke pelayan kafe yang membawa nampan pesanan mereka. 


	3. Jihoon si Putra Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jihoon menjadi jihoon.  
akan dibagi menjadi beberapa part dengan penempatan tak tentu.

jihoon adalah tipikal putra busan: jantan dan patriarkis.

dia tumbuh dengan filosofi-filosofi jaman _joseon_; laki-laki harus lebih kuat untuk melindungi perempuan, laki-laki itu di atas perempuan, laki-laki harus mencari nafkah, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis... dan filosofi-filosofi klise lain yang usang untuk jaman dimana filter kucing menjajah semua ranah sosial media.

apa yang dia lihat dalam rumah masa kecilnya mematri ajaran-ajaran itu, hingga ia harus pindah ke asrama demi menjadi idol di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

dia masih bangun pukul delapan pagi untuk bersiap sekolah, pulang jam lima sore dan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya sampai pukul tujuh. bedanya dia harus pergi ke ruang latihan jam delapan malam dan menguras tenaga dan keringat sampai terkadang jam tiga subuh.

dan di ruang pengap penuh uap keringat remaja puber itu dia mulai mempertanyakan ajaran ayahnya.

dia melihat seokmin, seorang yang penuh dengan positivitas, dan _lelaki_ yang menurut jihoon cukup jantan, menangis.

ini adalah kali pertama seokmin jauh dari rumah dan punya jadwal yang menyita waktunya. dia rindu teman-temannya dan hidup tanpa kekangan. jihoon menenangkannya kala itu, bersama seungcheol-hyung, meski dengan kernyitan alis.

dia memakluminya. seokmin lebih muda dari jihoon dan mungkin rasa lelah dan stress mengeruhkan pikirannya. namun ia sulit memaklumi kejadian sebulan kemudian di ruang latihan nomor tiga.

lee chan adalah trainee termuda di pledis. umurnya baru dua belas tahun. tubuh kecilnya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu terlihat janggal bersembunyi di belakang nayeon, trainee perempuan yang lebih tua satu tahun dari jihoon, yang tubuhnya bahkan lebih kecil dari chan. tapi postur nayeon tegap dan tegas; membatasi chan dari dua bocah trainee lain yang langsung kabur begitu menyadari kehadiran jihoon.

"bilang saja padaku kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, channie." ujar nayeon yang dibalas senyuman berterimakasih dari chan. nayeon beranjak pergi, kelas dance trainee perempuan akan segera dimulai.

jihoon berujar kikuk, "kau tak apa?"

chan hanya mengangguk kaku lalu pamit pergi.

_*_

perlahan jihoon bisa membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dunia tak sesempit pandangan ayahnya. dan hidup tanpa menaati filosofi kolotnya tidaklah buruk ataupun merupakan sebuah dosa.

jihoon mulai mengerti bahwa apa yang diajarkan ayahnya bahkan bertindak seperti kekang untuknya, menghambatnya memahami dunia.

ya, dia masih belajar. apalagi orang bilang bahwa masa-masa pubertas merupakan masa dimana otakmu membentuk diri, bagaimana kau mempergunakan otak pada masa puber akan membentuk orientasi pikirmu saat otak menyempurna di masa dewasa.

dan maklum, otak dan pemikirannya yang masih berkembang itu seperti ngerem mendadak dan melontarkannya jatuh ketika hyunwoo-ssaem menarik hyungjae-ssaem dan mengecup bibirnya. kedua instruktur tari di pledis itu bertukar sapa sejenak sebelum saling menjauh, tak menyadari jihoon yang mematung.


	4. Permintaan Mingyu

"dia kesini lagi," ucap seungkwan dari tempatnya di belakang meja kasir. "member 17 itu."

"namanya mingyu!"

"well, aku tak peduli namanya. jika memang dia idol dan berduit, kenapa dia memesan es kopi dan kentang goreng terlalu sering? apa di agensinya tak ada jaringan internet terus numpang disini huh, jun-hyung?"

"hmm, benar juga." joshua mengelap tangannya pada apron, lalu menutup etalase pajangan kue, "mending kalau bisa memakai muka tampannya untuk promosi gratis. tapi dia malah berpakaian seperti batman jejadian dan menakuti pundi-pundi uangku."

"berhenti menyebut pelanggan sebagai pundi uang, shua-hyung."

"eh, mereka juga pundi uangmu minghao."

frekuensi mingyu datang ke kafe ini sudah memenuhi dua kartu stempel voucher, kunjungan kali ini menandai kolom ketiga di voucher ketiganya pula.

mungkin karena menu disini lumayan enak dan kafenya bisa dicapai dengan jalan kaki dari kantor pledis. jun tidak mau berpikir keras dan memilih bersyukur saja. apalagi jihoon sering menemani mingyu.

_*_

jun sudah berbalik menjauhi meja mingyu yang kali ini datang seorang diri. dia sudah tidak segugup ketika perdana bertemu, sebagian dari, 17. tapi mingyu mencekal tangannya, membuat skenario-skenario fanfiksi berkelebatan di kepala jun yang tak begitu encer.

"kau fansku kan?" seperti itu belum jelas saja. tapi jun tetap mengangguk. "boleh aku minta bantuan?"

jun mengangguk lagi.

"aku ingin dekat dengan minghao."

"hah?"

"akan kuberikan tiket konser gratis untukmu." jun masih diam, "apa? kurang? baiklah, tiket backstage juga!"

"hah?!"

"atau kau mau cd dan tanda tangan? merch? apa? apa? katakan!"

"tunggu," jun kesulitan menutup mulutnya yang menganga, "kau memintaku untuk apa?"

"aku ingin berkenalan dengan minghao." ucap mingyu percaya diri, meski dengan rona merah di pipi.

jun masih memandangnya diam, agaknya kesulitan mencerna kata-kata mingyu, "kenapa?"

"eh... sudah jelaskan?" mingyu menunduk, dia makin malu.

"oh, oh." jun menggigit bibirnya. dia tak tega mengatakan minghao sudah punya pacar ketika ia ditatap penuh harap oleh pria yang sering disamakan dengan anak anjing itu. dan lagi, siapa yang bisa menolak tiket dan merch gratis?!

_*_

alis minghao menukik, "kau minta aku untuk apa?"

"aku mohon haohao! dia bahkan menawarkan tiket backstage!"

waktu istirahat minghao yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk mengejar deadline tugas kuliahnya sore nanti terganggu oleh rengekan kakak sepupunya yang meminta hal mustahil.

walau sebenarnya tak mustahil juga sih... tapi! minghao tak sekejam itu untuk memberi harap pada idola junhui. wenhan juga pasti tidak akan suka.

"pertama, jangan panggil aku haohao. kedua, apa hargaku semurah itu bagimu? semurah tiket konser?"

"tiket konser mereka mahal ya!" jika jun tidak sayang diri ia sudah menjual ginjal atau usus buntunya demi melihat tujuh cowok melompat-lompat dan berkeringat di panggung.

"bukan itu poinnya, wen junhui!" minghao melemparnya dengan biji kopi, "sialan!"

"aku mohon hao-ya," mata jun terlihat berlinang, "ini mungkin kesempatanku satu-satunya!" meski terlihat impulsif, nyatanya jun masih punya kekang diri. uang gajinya tak ia hamburkan begitu saja, walau sewa tempat tinggalnya terlalu murah, bahkan menyerempet gratis, ia perlu uang untuk membiayai pendidikan dan makannya sehari-hari.

pendidikan di negeri orang itu mahal. dan karena levelnya lebih susah, ia pun harus berusaha ekstra untuk mengejar ketidakmampuannya, entah dengan menyewa tutor atau membeli buku-buku tebal yang harganya melebihi skincare.

makanya, meski seorang penggemar berat, jun hampir tak mempunyai pernak-pernik idolanya. hanya beberapa poster dan fan-merch yang ia punya. album saja ia hanya punya satu. hard disknya yang jadi terkorbankan sampai warnanya merah semua. 

minghao membuang napas. tidak adil sekali jun ini, dengan muka memelasnya ia bisa meluluhkan siapa saja, "baiklah."

jun tersenyum lebar.

"tapi!" minghao mengatupkan paksa rahang jun, "aku hanya akan berkenalan dengannya. mentoknya aku jadi temannya, tidak lebih!"

minghao tidak siap ketika jun menghambur memeluknya, "haohao!!"

"jangan panggil aku haohao, junfei!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: junhoonnya belum keliatan... sabar yaa :(


	5. Junpi

ini bukan yang mingyu bayangkan tentang kencan pertamanya dengan minghao. meski minghao bersikeras ini cuma makan siang biasa. 

well, terserah dia. bagi mingyu ini kencan. titik.

kencan pertama yang ia bayangkan adalah dia, minghao, dan kudapan manis mahimahi yang menemani obrolan mereka.

nyatanya adalah dia, minghao, soonyoung, jihoon, dan mak comblangnya jun menemani siang harinya yang makin panas saja.

"uh, kalian tidak ingin duduk di meja yang lain?"

"meja lain penuh." jawab minghao.

mingyu melihat sekeliling kafe. tak berpenghuni.

seungkwan dan vernon yang berada di konter secara sinkron nyengir lebar ketika bersitatap dengan mingyu. ia bergidik.

"tapi―" mata minghao menyipit, "iya, sangat ramai haha... ha..."

hening lagi.

"um, aku bisa pindah..." cicit junhui, yang langsung dipelototi minghao.

"ya, ya... ayo pindah. tontonannya tidak asik." celetuk soonyoung.

"kau pikir usaha pendekatanku ini hiburan hah, muka marmot!" inginnya begitu. tapi mingyu bukan seorang griffyndor jadi ia menelan umpatannya kembali.

akhirnya jihoon, soonyoung, dan junhui pun pindah, dengan membawa makanan mereka, ke meja dekat konter dimana sebuah tv bertengger, menampilkan acara musik siaran tak langsung yang kemarin 17 sambangi.

junhui memandang soonyoung yang sudah asik mencomoti kentang goreng jihoon, dan jihoon yang sibuk menampari tangan soonyoung. meski atensinya tak beralih dari layar tv, memonitor tampilan grupnya.

jun terkikik. jihoon pun menoleh, "kau masih disini?"

mata jun membulat. memang sih jun hanya menemani minghao saja tadi, ini bahkan bukan shiftnya.

soonyoung berhenti comot-menyomot kentang, menyikut jihoon. bagaimana pun jun itu penggemar mereka.

"ah! iya, iya! aku sudah pasti pergi, hehe..." seru jun. jihoon dan soonyoung memandanginya aneh. anak itu melangkah mundur, sambil tetap menghadap mereka, "aku akan pergi! hehe! kalian berdua silahkan makan!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang lewat pintu khusus pegawai.

"...senyumnya lebar sekali. apa giginya tak kering?" bisik jihoon. soonyoung hanya mengendik bahu dan makan lagi.

jun cekikikan sambil menaiki tangga, bersiap kuliah. dia gemas sendiri, dasar jihoon uke tsundere! bilang saja kalau mau berduaan dengan hoshi! hehe!

-+-

_dino is babie _ _💙_ _call me junpi @junpiiwoozii_

_halo haloo! adakah yang nunggu love maze?_ _😆_ _junpi bawa update nih!_

_ao3.org/story/4241212425..._

_semoga suka yaa_ _😚_ _💕_

ia duduk di salah satu lorong gedung kuliahnya yang sepi, memanfaatkan wifi kencang kampusnya untuk berfanboy setelah mengupdate fiksi penggemar karyanya. karena baru saja melihat momen langsung otpnya, imajinasinya mengalir lancar.

"senang sekali, ada apa?"

jun menoleh, ada teman sejurusannya, hyebin. cepat-cepat ia menutup laptopnya dan tersenyum kikuk, "eh, biasa... internet."

hyebin mengangkat alisnya, mengamati jun sebentar lalu terbahak, "kau tak perlu jaim denganku jun! ya ampun, aku maklum kalau kau memang sedang menonton film biru."

"sembarangan!"

"hei, tak apa, lho. asal kau tau tempat saja." hyebin masih terkikik, apalagi melihat jun yang sedikit cemberut. "by the way, apa kau senggang setelah ini? aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

jun menggigit bibir. "um, maaf hyebin-ah... nanti aku ada shift siang."

ia agak tak enak, hyebin adalah teman kampus yang cukup dekat, namun sejak semester lalu cewek itu sering melakukan pendekatan pada jun.

hyebin menghela napas kecewa, "ya sudah kalau begitu..." ia kemudian menegakkan badannya, "tapi kapan-kapan ya!"

jun mengangguk, "tentu, hyebin-ah."

hyebin tersenyum cukup puas, lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

-+-

kadang jun berpikir akan lebih mudah kalau ia bisa tertarik dengan hyebin, atau pun cewek secara umum, yang secara konsensus lebih tertarik padanya. jika begitu jun tak akan jadi jomblo dua dekade seperti sekarang.

tapi ia harus tercipta belok.

ia harus tercipta tak menyukai anak-cucu hawa.

dan ia harus tercipta dengan tubuh jangkung, rahang tegas, dan tatapan tajam. tidak seperti minghao. atau seungkwan. atau joshua-hyung.

...atau jihoon.

mungkin bukan hasrat melindungi yang membuatnya menggilai jihoon. tapi jun belum mengerti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf ya baru apdet, selain sibuk juga minim inspirasi buat ini huhu  
semoga suka!!


	6. Soonhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jan tertipu sama judul wkwk
> 
> anyway, hello~ lama tak jumpa wkwk

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku." minghao merengek, terlihat risih dengan kaos berlogo '17' dan lightstick yang ia tenteng.

jun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat, terlalu sibuk mengamati wira-wiri staff menyiapkan berbagai keperluan konser 17 di seoul: pinggiran berlian.

minghao mencekal tangannya dan melotot, "aku serius."

"apa yang kau takutkan sih?" jun akhirnya menatapnya, "mingyu sudah menjajikanku merch 17 edisi jepang, itu setara surat bermatrai bagiku." jun melanjutkan langkahnya dan menarik minghao lebih dalam ke venue, menuju backstage. mingyu bilang ia ingin memastikan minghao dan jun benar-benar datang.

"kau akan meninggalkanku jika bertemu fansite-hyungmu yang tersayang itu." cibir minghao. tubuh kurusnya dengan mudah menyelip diantara arus manusia. sedang jun dan tangan-kaki kikuknya sedikit kesusahan, banner soonhoon support yang ia bawa hampir terlipat. "uh, kenapa banyak sekali orang sih."

"wajar, ini konser pembuka tur asia mereka!" mata jun menyisir pintu-pintu yang berderet sebelum menemukan tulisan 'artist lounge'. "itu dia!"

\---

jihoon melihat cengiran mingyu yang begitu lebar ketika dua pelayan kafe itu masuk. mungkin hanya minghao sih, karena ia mengabaikan junhui pada perbincangan satu-sisinya dengan minghao.

"hei, jun," panggilnya. junhui langsung menoleh seperti anak anjing, "kemari." ia juga mendatangi jihoon dengan semangat di langkahnya.

"halo, jihoon-ssi." sapa jun malu-malu.

"ambillah yang kau mau," kata jihoon sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke meja snak, "konsernya cukup panjang."

jun mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu menyomot sepotong sandwich dan menggigitnya tanpa ragu, "wooh~ tuna!"

ia memang belum sempat makan karena kuliah sore. dengan konser yang diperkirakan akan berlangsung 4 jam, tentu ia butuh asupan. jun lebih memilih jadi memalukan daripada malu-malu dan berakhir pingsan.

jihoon tertawa melihat kelakuannya. jun hanya nyengir.

"woh! prism favoritku!" soonyoung berteriak saat menghampiri meja snak, kemudian berkata pada wonwoo di belakangnya, "dia yang kuceritakan, wonnie!"

won... nie?

jun menatap aneh soonyoung dan wonwoo, yang kini tersenyum sopan kepadanya. "halo."

"uh, hai. wonwoo-ssi. aku fans kalian." sapa jun tergugup.

"kalian benar-benar datang, hah, jun?" ujar soonyoung. ia menyambar kimbab segitiga di meja, melahapnya dengan tergesa, "khuphikr menghaw thak aghan maw."

"telan dulu, soonnie." ujar wonwoo, lalu mengelap pinggiran bibir soonyoung.

sandwich tuna jun menggantung di udara, seperti rahangnya.

"tutup mulutmu, jun." jihoon menariknya menjauh dari soonyoung dan wonwoo yang kini sedang mengabaikan seluruh penghuni ruangan. samar-samar jun mendengar kawabe chieko mendendang _kiss~ kiss~ fall in love~!_ entah dari mana.

jihoon menariknya pergi, melewati mingyu dan minghao yang sedang ngobrol. jun menyipitkan mata saat melihat minghao tertawa, rahangnya terbuka lagi. ia ingin meneriaki minghao tapi ia dan jihoon terburu melewati pintu, keluar menuju toilet yang kebetulan sepi.

jihoon menghempas tangannya dan mengunci pintu toilet. ia berbalik dan menatap tegas jun, "kau tak akan bicara apapun, kan?"

"h-hah?"

"tentang soonyoung dan wonwoo!" jun berjengit, lalu mengangguk. jun memang bukan pria yang asertif. meskipun seumpamanya iya, jun yakin dia tak akan berani menentang jihoon yang seperti ini.

"m-maaf." cicit jun.

jihoon menghela napasnya, "jangan minta maaf. kau tak salah." dia menghela napas lagi, agaknya bersyukur bahwa toiletnya sangat bersih, "aku minta tolong rahasiakan apapun yang kau lihat di belakang panggung, sekiranya itu janggal bagimu." kata jihoon akhirnya. sepertinya dia memang harus ikut konseling lagi.

jun hanya mengangguk patuh, kedua tangan dan lututnya lemas. tuhan, dia baru saja diteriaki biasnya. duh.

banner yang ia pegang terkulai jatuh. jun bahkan lupa ia setia menentengnya bahkan ketika diseret-seret.

banner yang mengkilat itu menarik perhatian jihoon, yang lalu berjongkok memungutnya. jun dengan panik ingin meraihnya kembali, tapi tangannya ditepis.

jun menatap was-was pada jihoon yang hanya diam. tercetak muka soonyoung dan jihoon disitu, pada banner mencolok bertuliskan _'soonhoon – love~!!'_ dengan editan imut, terutama pada jihoon.

itu foto konser mereka di jepang bulan lalu. dimana melihat jumlah fans yang begitu banyak, dengan kerlap-kerlip lightstick membentang di tengah gelapnya venue membuat jihoon begitu tersentuh. beberapa air mata menetes, dan soonyoung yang kebetulan ada disampingnya memeluknya.

seperti gerakan lambat pada sebuah film, jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang jun dengan begitu dingin, "ini punyamu?"

jun tak berani bicara, ia menggigit bibir gugup.

"ternyata kau sama saja." jihoon melambai-lambaikan banner itu enteng, menatapnya dengan malas, "kau suka padaku? atau soonyoung? pasti soonyoung, ya? lalu kau menghayal jadi aku? apa bagaimana? apa kau suka dua-duanya?" cercanya.

"bu-bukan begitu."

"lalu apa, hah?" mata jihoon memicing. "orang yang suka delusi tentang pasangan gay. kau begitu, kan?"

"a-aku,"

"apa? kau mau bilang kalau kau gay? jadi kelakuanmu itu termaafkan?"

"aku straight!" teriak jun, "aku straight..." lirihnya.

jihoon berdecih, "apa kau belum keluar dari lemari, dan ini outletmu?"

"bukan," bela jun lemah. matanya mulai berair, meski tangannya terkepal.

"hei," jihoon mengibaskan banner itu di depan muka jun, "soonhoon? kau pasti juga suka fanfiksi, hah? memang dimensi kepribadianku hanya dari itu? tulisan kalian? dangkal sekali aku."

terdengar ketukan di pintu toilet. jihoon tak menggubrisnya, jun terlalu takut untuk bahkan menyahut.

langkah kaki akhirnya terdengar menjauh, dan jihoon membuka mulutnya lagi,

"aku tau aku tak seekspresif orang lain," jihoon mengingat beberapa tulisan yang chan tunjukkan padanya. pikir chan untuk bercanda, jadi ia tak mengira vas bunga kesukaan mingyu akan jihoon banting sampai lantai kayu itu berdekik. "tapi untuk menyempitkan kepribadianku, sifatku, sikapku, pemikiranku... cuma untuk jadi cowok imut yang tsundere? omong kosong macam apa itu!"

jun menunduk, bergetar mati-matian menahan air mata.

jihoon berdecih, melempar banner itu ke lantai, "bangsat."

jun ditinggal sendirian di toilet itu, dengan banner kesayangannya yang rusak dan kini lusuh. seperti perasaanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this garbage 😔
> 
> kritik, saran, masukan, komentar ataupun kudos sangat dihargai <33
> 
> anywayy, haruskah aku stay update disini dan wattpad, atau wattpad aja? also, if you're interested please do check out my wattpad! cp junhoon, gyuhao, jaemren (nct dream) :DD


	7. Jihoon di Ruangan Jang Miyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning. dialogue-heavy, baku sangad.

"halo, jihoon-ssi. saya jang miyeon," kata perempuan itu. ia merapikan jas putihnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum ramah. "mohon maaf sebelumnya, dokter park harus dipindah tugaskan."

jihoon hanya mengangguk, "selamat siang, dokter jang."

"tidak, tidak. panggil saya miyeon. kita teman disini." kata dokter jang saat mendudukkan diri di samping jihoon. ia menetralkan napasnya, sepertinya ia tergesa karena telah membuat jihoon menunggu lima menit. lalu membuka catatannya, "saya membaca sekilas di rekam medis anda, apakah anda merasa hal-hal yang tertera disana mengganggu anda lagi, jihoon-ssi?"

"ya," jihoon menghela napas, "akhir-akhir ini emosi saya susah terkendali."

dokter jang melirik catatannya, _masalah pengelolaan emosi (amarah). pemicu: sinyal-sinyal yang berhubungan dengan homophobia, keluarga, dan ayah [butuh tinjauan¹]._ "menurut anda mengapa?"

"kami baru melakukan tur. enam bulan ini. kemarin adalah konser penutup, dan sepertinya konser terakhir untuk 2017. saya sangat stress."

"apakah anda kelelahan jihoon-ssi?"

seperti diingatkan, jihoon kembali merasakan kaku di lehernya dan pegal-pegal di sekujur kakinya. "ya."

"bagaimana anda melepas letih?"

jihoon menerawang, "biasanya saya tidur, dan makan." tidak ada yang spesial. "saya akan jarang keluar kamar."

"hmm," dokter jang mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya, melirik jihoon, "apakah anda senang bertelpon dengan keluarga?"

jihoon membeku. "tidak," katanya setelah rileks, "saya tidak dekat dengan keluarga."

"boleh saya tanya mengapa, jihoon-ssi?"

"saya..." ia menatap dokter jang lamat-lamat, "saya seorang homoseksual." akunya pada akhirnya, merasa lega dan sakit pada waktu yang sama, "keluarga saya tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. bisa dikatakan kalau saya sudah tidak dianggap anak saat itu juga."

"mohon maaf, apakah anda diusir?"

jihoon berdecih, "hari itu saya masuk rumah sakit. saya koma dua bulan. jika ibu saya yang tak ingin ayah masuk penjara tidak menghentikannya, mungkin saya sudah mati."

dokter jang menatap jihoon iba, "jihoon-ssi..."

"jangan begitu miyeon-ssi, saya mohon." jihoon menghela napas berat, "saya..." jihoon meneguk ludahnya.

"keluarkan saja, jihoon-ssi. anda tahu saya tak akan membeberkan rahasia tergelap anda sekalipun." _distimia/pdd (deteksi: 2012-2014), episode depresi/mdd tercatat beberapa kali sejak akhir tahun 2013², mekanisme coping berujung pada alkoholisme (2013-2015), ketergantungan obat tidur (temazepam) (2016)³. [dr. park, spkj]._

"saya..." jihoon menggigit bibirnya, "kemarin saya membentak orang."

"siapakah orang itu, jihoon-ssi?"

"fans saya. dia seorang fudanshi? apakah begitu, yang suka memasangkan pasangan gay?" dokter jang mengangguk-angguk, "ia memasangkan saya dengan rekan tim saya. sebenarnya ini sudah lama. saya tahu sudah lama. namun kemarin adalah kali pertama saya berhadapan langsung."

"mengapa anda membentaknya, jihoon-ssi?"

"yang tahu tentang saya hanyalah ayah-ibu dan member saya, juga beberapa orang pledis. apa yang ia lakukan itu," jihoon menarik napas dalam-dalam, "saya pikir mengapa beberapa fans melakukan ini adalah karena mungkin terlalu sakit bila kami betulan punya pasangan nantinya. haha, menyebalkan." jihoon meremat buku-buku tangannya, "memang mereka akan benar-benar mendukung saya jika saya mengakui bahwa saya gay? bahwa saya seorang laki-laki yang suka laki-laki? bahwa saya bukanlah lelaki, saya hanya banci! pecundang! saya kesalahan tuhan! saya tak berhak hidup! saya―!"

"jihoon-ssi!" teriak dokter jang, ia memegang bahu jihoon yang bergetar, lalu berujar lembut, "saya mohon tenanglah." ia mengusap pelan bahu jihoon, "itu tidak benar. saya yakin anda tahu itu tidak benar."

jihoon berhenti, ia mencoba bernapas lagi dengan dada sesak dan air mata terderai. lalu ia meringkuk di kursi pasien, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an . ideku lagi ngalir buat suc wkwk
> 
> anyway, ini berat ga? terus apakah beda banget sama chapter2 awal? kek ga nyangka jadi gini? sama wkkwk TT
> 
> maaf ya tulisanku gajelas semua :(
> 
> BTW, enakan stay disini apa pindah wattpad aja?? plis jawab TT


	8. Maaf

_'jihoon terlihat marah?'_

_'apa yang terjadi pada biasku? TT'_

_'can k-prism tell me why jihoon looks so mad? what happened at the seoul concert?'_

_'pledis kau apakan jihoon kami!'_

_'angel seokmin cheering jihoon up TT so cute'_

_'apa karena mingyu salah koreo?'_

jun menatap sedih layar ponselnya. melemparnya ke kasur lalu tengkurap, sudah dua jam lebih ia memantau linimasa sosial medianya yang penuh dengan keributan soal jihoon yang tak terlihat baik-baik saja selama konser kemarin. banyak yang berspekulasi kalau jihoon kurang sehat, karena di hari berikutnya ada fans yang melihat jihoon mengunjungi rumah sakit.

jun memang sakit hati. tapi ia memang salah. ia mengakui ia salah. meski sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengerti, ia pasti adalah pihak yang salah bila sampai membuat jihoon yang berperangai tenang meledak-ledak. ada suara kecil di kepalanya yang berkata bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang idolanya dan bagaimana watak aslinya, dan bahwa ia tak salah apapun; ia hanya fans yang bertingkah selayaknya fans.

namun, lagi, ia hanyalah fans. yang kadang lebih mengkhawatirkan idolanya daripada dirinya sendiri. semalaman ia menimang-nimang apa gerangan alasan jihoon sebegitunya emosi? pada akhirnya, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan selain kesimpulan jika mungkin ia telah melewati batas. apapun batas itu.

jun lalu meraih ponselnya lagi, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum bersiap memulai harinya.

_junpi_ _ is resting_ ** _@junpiiwoozii_ **

_byebyee ('^ω^)_ _ノ_ _~_ _ see you soon (maybe!)_ _~_

\--

"kalau kau tak mau pesan, pergi saja sana." usir junhui pada renjun, yang memangku kepala pada tangannya dan menyipitkan mata pada junhui sedari ia terduduk.

chenle, selaku pemilik kafé, tiba-tiba datang siang ini. dengan suara melengkingnya ia mengatakan akan inspeksi dadakan, yang hanya dibalas helaan napas pasrah joshua. mereka berdua pun menghilang di ruang belakang, diiringi beberapa grusak-grusuk dan adu mulut ringan, yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal, seperti: "kenapa sedikit sekali cahaya disini? kita harus menambah bohlam lampu!" "chenle-ya, kuulangi lagi, ini ruang penyimpanan. kita tidak perlu bohlam lampu." dan entah darimana vernon menyahut, "bohlam itu tidak ramah lingkungan!"

bukan maksud junhui untuk menguping. hanya saja, kafé sedang lenggang. hanya ada kakek-nenek park yang memutuskan untuk melakukan kencan hari minggunya disini. jun dengan senang hati melayani mereka, bahkan memberi cake matcha gratis (yang tentu saja sudah ijin joshua). tapi kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh adanya renjun, sepupu chenle, yang baru jun sadari datang bersamanya.

renjun telah mendudukkan diri di salah satu meja dan memandangnya dengan tatapan menganalisa. junhui jadi risih. renjun itu memang berperawakan mungil dengan wajah yang cukup menggemaskan. tapi ada kalanya ia bisa terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, seperti saat ini.

jun pun meletakkan kain lapnya dengan sedikit bantingan, "apa maumu?" ujar jun akhirnya.

"kenapa kau rest?"

jun tersedak ludahnya. renjun ini to the point sekali. "memang kenapa?"

"si junpi yang terobsesi dengan 17 tiba-tiba rest tanpa pengumuman?" renjun mengangkat alis, "kau kemarin baru ke konser mereka kan? apa yang terjadi?"

jun mengalihkan pandangannya. "tak ada yang terjadi."

mata renjun menyipit, menatap jun penuh selidik yang hanya bisa jun balas dengan menjelalatkan mata kemana-mana.

mereka hening beberapa saat, dengan suara cekikikan nenek park sebagai bgm, dan seungkwan yang tiba-tiba bersendawa dari balik konter. renjun memelototinya, lalu beralih lagi ke jun, "kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"bukan itu maksudku―!"

lonceng di atas pintu berdenting renyah. jun menghela napas dan menyiapkan senyum ramahnya, meski karena tidak ikhlas jadi terlihat seperti seringaian aneh.

tapi jun lalu membeku, karena ternyata yang membuka pintu kafe adalah jihoon. dengan masker hitam yang ia lorotkan, jihoon mengangkat satu tangannya, "hai."

jun menggigit bibirnya. "hai." balasnya lirih.

oh tuhan, ia harus bagaimana?

jun memeluk baki yang ia tenteng dengan erat, menatap awas jihoon yang mendekatinya.

dalam hati jun sudah komat-kamit. bagaimana jika ia dituntut? ia masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya. biaya kuliah mahalnya tidak akan bisa lunas sendiri. eh, tapi kan 17 dinaungi pledis. agensi bau itu tak mungkin mengambil tindakan hukum hanya untuk jun kan?

jihoon kini sudah dihadapan jun, dengan masker yang diturunkan. ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata tegas, "aku minta maaf."

jun mendelik, dengan tergesa ia menggagap, "a-aku yang harusnya minta maaf. aku tidak tau hal yang aku lakukan sangat menyinggungmu. maafkan aku." ia membungkuk dalam, pelukan pada baki sama sekali tak ia longgarkan.

jihoon menatapnya diam, lalu tersenyum mengalah. "apa kau ada waktu luang? ayo ngobrol sebentar."   
  


__   
  


junhui menganga. begitu lama sampai jihoon takut mulutnya kemasukan serangga. "kau tak apa?"

tersadar dari lamunannya, jun mengangguk cepat. dengan khawatir ia bertanya, "apa tidak apa-apa kau menceritakan ini padaku? aku hanya orang asing."

"aku sudah berpikir matang-matang untuk menceritakan ini padamu. kau butuh penjelasan atas tindakan tak masuk akalku. kau tahu bagaimana korea. soonyoung dan wonwoo... kau tau kan kalau kau punya sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan kami?"

jun mengangguk, "aku mengerti. tapi, jika boleh bertanya, kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja dengan mingyu?"

"dia pernah punya skandal kencan, aku yakin kau tau itu." ah, skandal yang membuat banyak gadis muda patah hati, dan membuat penjualan coklat di korea tiba-tiba naik drastis. "mantannya yang semuanya wanita pun ada dimana-mana, sama seperti teman-temannya. media tidak akan mudah curiga pada mingyu." jihoon menyeruput kopinya, lalu memandang menerawang keluar jendela. "soonyoung dan wonwoo berbeda. sudah beberapa pihak mencoba meski tidak terasa dampaknya bagi publik. tapi mereka kena imbasnya. tidak hanya hubungan tapi mental mereka juga." ia menatap jun kembali, "mengertilah aku hanya hati-hati."

"tak apa, aku mengerti." jun melirik kesamping, di balik konter ada joshua yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi sambil mengelap-ngelap gelas. renjun yang tak jauh dari sana memicing matanya ke arah jihoon, menusuk-nusuk cheesecakenya brutal. jun bergidik.

jihoon berdehem "dan untuk kata-kataku setelahnya," jun menatap jihoon kembali, "tentang banner itu," jihoon mendesah dengan berat, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"aku juga ingin minta maaf. aku melaumpaui batas." kata jun dengan kepala tertunduk, memainkan jarinya.

"tidak, kau tidak." kata jihoon. lalu menghela napasnya lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali hari ini. "wen junhui?"

"i-iya?"

"apa kau tak keberatan mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

\------


	9. Jihoon dalam Cermin

jihoon tertatih keluar dari kamar kontrakan itu. kamar yang serupa dengan kamar yang berderet-deret di samping kanan kirinya, di sebuah rusun agak kumuh meski beruang sewa cukup mahal.

ia membenahi bajunya yang ia pakai dengan tergesa, merapatkan jaket entah punya siapa yang ia pungut di lantai kamar karena tubuh lemasnya tak akan cukup kuat menghalau angin bulan desember.

setelah diusir dari rumahnya, jihoon menumpang pacarnya kala itu, seorang mantan trainee pledis yang sekarang berusaha masuk universitas. mungkin ini sudah satu bulan.

satu bulan pula ia tidak datang latihan ataupun menjejakkan kaki ke asrama trainee. apalagi sekolah. satu bulan ini yang ia lakukan hanya terkurung dengan keterpurukan dan asap rokok pacarnya yang tak pernah bisa keluar karena tak adanya jendela dan jeleknya ventilasi.

kini tabungan jihoon yang seadanya sudah habis, padahal ia selalu memilih merek alkohol termurah di rak. terserahlah. kini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke agensi dan memohon maaf.

tas ransel di punggung jihoon yang terisi seadanya tiba-tiba ditarik. "kau mau kemana?!" jihoon terhuyung, namun lengan kirinya dicekal hingga ia tak jatuh.

itu pacarnya, berdiri dengan mata nyalang dan hidung kembang kempis.

jihoon menarik tangannya dari genggaman cukup erat itu. "pergi." sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, dia menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu, "dan kita putus."

"yah!" dengan mudah lelaki itu menyusul langkah tertatih jihoon. ia menyambar lengan jihoon lagi dan menyalak, "kau mau pergi begitu saja? setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu?!"

"kau salah tanya, brengsek." jihoon mencoba lepas dari cengkraman erat yang kiranya akan meninggalkan memar itu. "harusnya setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku."

cengkraman itu melemah, dan lelaki itu menatap jihoon tak percaya.

"aku sudah muak dengan segala omong-kosongmu." tegas jihoon.

"jadi kau mau meninggalkanku setelah aku menampungmu ketika kau diusir?! orang tuamu bahkan tak peduli jika kau mati di jalan! memang kau mau kemana, hah?! tak ada yang mau mengurusmu kecuali aku!" lelaki itu terengah-engah, masih menatap jihoon marah.

jihoon menggertakkan giginya. "mengurus?" jihoon mendengus, "satu-satunya yang kau urus adalah ketergantungamu dengan rokok dan alkohol! kau bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dirimu sendiri, kenapa aku harus?"

menyipitkan matanya sengit, ia berteriak, "karena kau wanitaku!"

jihoon terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian kemarahan memenuhi sampai ubun-ubunnya. ia meninju mantan pacarnya sampai terdengar bunyi retakan. lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya. dan sepertinya efek alkohol masih kuat bersarang di kepala dan kemampuan motoriknya, sehingga ia hanya diam tersungkur di lantai, dengan erangan dan hidung yang dipegang.

jihoon memang terlihat mungil dibanding kebanyakan pemuda seusianya. tapi ia juga seorang atlit baseball sekolah. ia juga sudah diajari beladiri sedari kecil oleh ayahnya. dibanding seorang pecandu alkohol yang hanya berdiam di kamar kumuhnya, jihoon lebih tangguh.

"brengsek."

setelah memastikan lelaki itu tidak akan bangkit dengan segera, jihoon menjauh pergi. untungnya kontrakan mantan pacarnya tidak begitu jauh dari pledis. ia bisa berjalan dan menghemat uang untuk transportasi. lagipula, dini hari begini akan cukup sulit menemukan taksi.

jihoon sedang terseok melewati deretan toko-toko yang belum buka, wajah-wajah kosong manekin menatapnya dari balik kaca. begitupula pantulan dirinya.

jihoon berhenti, dan terdiam. di pantulan kaca toko busana itu ada bayangannya. bayangan seorang lee jihoon yang tidak ia kenal.

lee jihoon dalam pantulan itu terlihat begitu rapuh, dengan kantung mata yang begitu hitam dan mata sayu. bajunya berantakan, lusuh. dan dari kerah yang kedodoran itu terlihat begitu banyak bercak merah dan ungu di leher, menurun ke dadanya.

itu... bukan lee jihoon.

dalam sunyinya jalan pertokoan itu, jihoon pun terjongkok menangis; dengan pelan dan diam, seolah takut mengusik pagi yang belum tersingsing, dengan lebih rapuh dari bayangannya di cermin.  
  
  
  


**\--**


	10. Jihoon, dan Opini Minghao

**unedited/**

**\---**

jihoon menyeruput amerikanonya yang disuguh oleh joshua. saat menolak, joshua bilang itu cuma-cuma. junhui juga diberikan segelas es teh yang sedikit meredakan tenggorokannya yang sedikit tercekat.

setelah joshua pergi, jihoon menatapnya lagi. dia terlihat biasa saja. mungkin karena kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi dan menceritakannya ulang entah untuk keberapa kali tidak sesakit pertama kali. tidak seperti jun, yang cukup syok dan tercubit hatinya. namun tidak dipungkiri ia cukup senang bisa dipercaya idolnya untuk mendengar cerita yang begitu privat.

"mungkin memang ajaran ayahku begitu melekat," mulai jihoon. "setelah semua yang terjadi, aku merasa aku tak punya harga diri. bahwa aku hanyalah tubuhku. bahwa aku hanyalah apa yang bisa kuberikan pada pacarku. dan aku hanya akan terus jadi sosok 'wanita', pihak yang hanya menerima dan menurut." jihoon terkekeh sejenak. "bukankah aku juga terlihat seperti wanita juga, wen junhui?"

jun mengulum bibir, "...tidak." cicitnya.

jihoon tersenyum simpul. "yah, gambaran itu begitu kontras dengan 'aku' yang ayahku besarkan, tapi mirip dengan definisi 'wanita' dari dia. seperti pemikirannya; makhluk tingkat dua." jihoon terkekeh. "jujur aku tak tau kenapa ibuku mau menikah dengannya."

tolong jangan tertawa, batin jun. itu lebih menyakitkan.

"aku marah. aku sedih. aku malu. dan aku bingung." lanjut jihoon, kini tanpa senyum. "aku tak tau apa yang benar, apa yang harus kuyakini, dan apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu. yang kutau adalah aku tidak boleh menyerah akan mimpiku. jadi aku kembali ke pledis untuk debut, dan berharap akan dapat jawaban suatu saat."

\--

"hei, minghao."

minghao tidak menoleh dari laptopnya, mengabaikan jun yang sedang berbaring terbalik di sofa lawas rumah sewa mereka. minghao hanya berdehem. ia yakin jun akan tetap mengatakan apapun yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya meski tidak direspon.

"bagaimana rasanya... menjalin hubungan sesama jenis?"

oke, kini jun mendapat atensi minghao, yang kini menaikkan alisnya. "hah?"

jun tidak bergerak sama sekali, pandangannya masih mengawang melihat eternit. "kau mendengarku."

minghao mengernyit. jun kenapa sih? apa ia makan mi instan kadaluarsa lagi? "apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

"uhh," jun mendudukkan dirinya dan menggigit bibir ragu, "apa―" jun mengalihkan pandangannya, "―apakah sama dengan hubungan normal?"

minghao menutup laptopnya. "straight maksudmu? karena dua-duanya normal, jun." ia menatap jun lurus, "tak ada bedanya."

jun bergerak gelisah, tidak membalas minghao sama sekali.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

jun menelan ludahnya. "kau tau apa yang kulakukan, kan?" minghao mengernyit. "maksudku hobiku. tentang 17." minghao masih terdiam, belum mengerti. "kau tau kadang aku... menulis, kan?"

"fanfic?"

"ya." junhui menarik napas dalam. "kurasa aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu."

minghao hanya diam, menunggu.

"kau, dalam hubunganmu," jun kini menatap minghao sedikit takut, "tak ada yang... jadi wanitanya kan?"

ada kilatan di mata minghao yang mengingatkan jun pada musim dingin tahun lalu, saat seorang kakak tingkat tak sengaja menyiram sweater baru minghao dengan amerikano. dia lalu mendengus, "apa begitu caramu menulis jihoon?"

"...kadang."

"sejujurnya ini yang kurang kusukai dari hobimu." jun mengkerut, minghao menggunakan nada yang sering digunakan ibunya ketika ia membuat masalah. "terlalu heteronormatif."

"a―aku kan tidak membuatnya jadi wanita sungguhan!"

minghao hanya menaikkan alis. "malah lebih baik jika begitu. paling tidak itu tak akan separah membuat pasangan homoseksual yang mengasumsikan peran pasangan heteroseksual secara tradisional."

"tradi― kau bicara apasih?!" jun merengut. otaknya yang baru dibensini dengan dua potong roti tawar belum bisa diajak _deep talk._ ia bahkan tidak menambah selai di rotinya!

minghao memutar matanya. "konsep dan ide-ide seputar feminitas dan maskulinitas memang beberapa sudah terlalu kolot. tapi yang namanya perempuan ya perempuan. laki-laki ya laki-laki. paling tidak secara biologis. selain itu terserah mereka ingin mengindentifikasi gender." minghao menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "cara pandang bahwa perempuan harus tunduk pada lelaki, secara harfiah dan figuratif, masih tersisa di hubungan sesama jenis. hal-hal seperti top-bottom, butch-femme, kadang dom-sub... semua itu masalah ranjang, jun. mungkin memang ada yang nyaman-nyaman saja dengan peran seperti itu pada dinamika hubungan mereka, di luar seks. dan kadang memang ada preferensi dan _mannerism_." minghao lalu menyeringai kecil, "kau pikir karna badan jihoon kecil, dia lebih suka ditusuk, hah?"

muka jun memerah, mulutnya tergagap mencari alasan.

"pada akhirnya itu semua terlalu dangkal, jun. jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tak akan terlalu pusing bagaimana, _dan lewat mana,_ caranya bercinta dengan mereka."

**\---**

**im projecting to bby hao 😔**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku update di wp doang hehe... dan keknya bakal sering disana, update disini kalau ga males login wkwk
> 
> btw my new cc is https://curiouscat.me/nettleowl  
hit me up if you want to :)


	11. Syal Minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ditulis saat mata nyut-nyutan. just a warning :D

jun membalik papan tanda pada pintu kafe. memang lebih pagi dari seharusnya, tapi seperti ada buntalan energi yang tidak bisa diajak tenang dalam diri jun. ia sudah mencoba lari pagi mengelilingi komplek pertokoan ini tiga kali― membuat beberapa orang menaikkan alis ketika lagi-lagi disapa oleh jun― namun ia masih merasa resah.

jun lalu mengambil sapu ijuk dan mulai menyapu halaman kafe. meski baru jam 7 sudah terlihat beberapa toko di jalan yang sama memulai aktifitas, seperti toko ikan nenek kakek park yang hanya akan buka sampai tengah hari. jun melambai pada nenek park, ia sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di depan tokonya, yang menjadikan sangat kontras dengan bau amis ikan-ikan laut yang menyengat.

mungkin gara-gara dua gelas amerikano yang ia tenggak sebelum tidur. atau mungkin percakapannya dengan minghao tepat sebelumnya.

jun rasa ini rasanya seorang kriminal yang bertobat. eh, terlalu ekstrim. tapi mungkin mirip; perasaan menyadari apa yang kau lakukan tak sepenuhnya benar, dan meski kau punya alasan, tetap saja kau melukai orang lain dalam prosesnya.

apa yang ia selama ini tulis, apa kata minghao, dan apa yang jihoon ceritakan padanya.

itu semua membuat sebuah gumpalan yang menyesakkan di dada jun; menambah kecamuk pikirannya yang beberapa tahun ini terus ia pikirkan, dan hanya bisa sedikit diluapkan lewat fiksi-fiksi dari ketikannya.

meski ada bagian dari jun yang begitu lega atas apa yang minghao katakan kepadanya kemarin, itu semua belum bisa memuaskan dilema junhui. dan ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada minghao.

“kau menghalangi jalan.” kata minghao. ia berdiri di pintu kafe dengan menenteng tas kuliahnya, terlihat rapi dan modis seperti biasa.

jun menyingkir. “kau ada kelas pagi?”

“tidak, aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi.” minghao menjulurkan tangannya, merapikan rambut jun yang terkacaukan semilir angin semenjak ia lari pagi, dan mengambil beberapa daun yang terselip di surainya. “kau kuliah sampai jam tiga kan? setelahnya temani aku ke mall.”

jun hanya mengangguk.

“apapun yang kau pikirkan, berhentilah.” minghao mengetuk dahirnya pelan, lalu berjalan pergi ke halte bus.

\--

junhui dan minghao sedang melihat-lihat pakaian diskon ketika mereka melihatnya; sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan dengan masker dan topi bucket. cukup mencurigakan tapi bisa dimaklumi, fashion anak muda korea kadang seaneh itu. makanya jun tidak mengerti ketika minghao tiba-tiba membeku dan sejenak kemudian menarik jun untuk pulang dengan mata kuyu.

ah ya, shift sore minghao akan segera mulai.

\--

“tadi kau lihat apa yang cowok itu pakai?” tanya minghao. ia dan jun sedang memakai apron di ruang staff, bersiap memuli shift jam lima mereka. seharusnya hanya minghao, tapi tadi vernon meminta jun untuk menggantikannya kali ini. vernon ada jadwal manggung bersama temannya kino di sebuah klub dekat universitasnya. tentu jun menyanggupi. meski hanya klub kecil, kesempatan seperti ini sangat menguntungkan bagi karir rapping vernon.

“um, aku lupa. hitam-hitam mencurigakan? apa itu sedang ngetren?” polos jun.

minghao tertawa sumbang. “_black on black_ memang klasik sih. tapi bukan itu.” minghao mendesah. “kau ingat tugas rajutku semester lalu?”

ah iya, jun ingat. minghao biasanya akan sedikit malas jika mendapat tugas kuliah yang tidak berhubungan dengan desain. ia memang mengambil tata busana, tapi passionnya adalah desain. dan minghao sudah bertekad untuk mengambil konsentrasi itu pada semester lima nanti. makanya, saat minghao bilang ia mendapat tugas untuk merajut jun pikir minghao akan mengerjakannya dengan sedikit merengut. nyatanya, ia terlihat biasa saja. bahkan cukup senang. jun pikir itu karena merajut adalah kegiatan yang membuat rileks, sehingga sebuah syal abu-abu panjang yang cantik bisa minghao selesaikan dalam kurang dari dua hari.

“syal abu-abu itu?” jun mengangguk. “polanya aku rencanakan betul-betul, aku ingat itu. dan cowok itu memakai syal yang sama, jun.” jun menatapnya tak mengerti. “aku membuatnya untuk wenhan.”

“k-kau yakin?”

“aku merajut tanggal lahirnya di syal itu, jun.” minghao terkekeh. “tapi akhirnya aku bisa tahu apa yang sering ia sembunyikan selama ini. jadi kurasa, syukurlah?”

jun menggit bibirnya, agaknya ia merasa bersalah tidak mengetahui jika minghao memiliki masalah. padahal adik sepupunya itu selalu memperhatikannya.

“lagipula, aku tak akan pernah cukup untuknya. dia sedang berusaha menjadi idol, dan kau tak bisa berpacaran sebagai idol. meski boleh pun, dia pasti memilih kalangan selebriti juga. tidak ada idol yang mau bebrhubungan dengan kalangan tanpa nama seperti―”

“omong kosong! aku mau!” seru mingyu.

“wa- ap- darimana kau datang?!” pekik minghao. jun melihat seokmin di belakang mingyu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lelah.

“si bodoh ini sedang mencari kamar mandi dan tak sengaja menguping. maafkanlah dia.” kata seokmin. ia menarik kerah mingyu yang meronta keluar dari ruang staff.

jun dan minghao hanya menatap diam mereka sampai pintu ditutup kembali. dan sebelum cahaya silau dari area utama kafe yang menerobos masuk ruang ganti remang ini menghilang, jun melihat sedikit semburat merah pada pipi minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on my new cc if you want to: https://curiouscat.me/nettleowl


	12. Hanya Junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nama2 dipinjam karena aku bukan orang korea  


“jadi kau ingin menonton apa?” tanya hyebin mengamati rentetan judul film yang ditayangkan hari ini.

“terserah kau saja, hyebin-ah.” jawab junhui sopan.

“hmm, _romance_ saja ya?” jun hanya mengangguk. daritadi ia hanya menurut hyebin; kemana, makan apa, duduk dimana… jun tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia juga tidak peduli. selain merasa kasihan pada hyebin yang tak pernah lelah mendekatinya, jun juga agaknya cukup ingin merasakan yang namanya pacaran, menjalin kasih, _kiss-kiss fall in love_, apapun itu. meski sejauh ini yang ia rasakan hanya lelah dan bosan. hyebin memang teman yang baik, tapi tak sebaik itu sampai jun mau mendengarkan semua ocehannya.

jun menarik napas lega saat menduduki bangku bioskop. dua jam waktu film berputar bisa ia manfaatkan untuk mengganti waktu tidurnya yang kurang. iya, memang jun menyukai _romance_. tapi ia cukup pemilih. dan tipe cerita lelaki brengsek yang menyelingkuhi istri pertamanya bukanlah selera jun. entah kenapa hyebin ingin nonton film yang kebanyakan disukai ibu-ibu dan remaja tanggung ini.

jun sudah setengah terlelap saat ia merasakan tangan hyebin merambat menggenggam tangannya. tangan hyebin cukup hangat walau suhu dalam ruangan cukup dingin, kulit dan sentuhannya juga lembut. meski begitu jun tidak merasakan kenyamanan darinya.

\---

jun keluar bioskop masih dengan muka terkantuk, sedang hyebin di sampingnya mengoceh tentang film barusan. jun hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia bahkan lupa nama pemeran utamanya.

mereka (hanya hyebin) sedang memutuskan untuk makan dimana ketika terdengar suara cempreng menyapa hyebin dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah dicipika-cipiki oleh dua gadis lainnya. dari percakapan ketiganya, yang mengabaikan eksistensi jun, nama teman hyebin itu adalah dabin dan seunghee.

jun tidak mempermasalahkan diabaikan, dia malah cukup senang bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya di bangku terdekat saat ketiga gadis itu mengobrol tentang entah apa. namun kemudian obrolan cukup keras itu memelan, dan bahkan jadi seperti bisik-bisik, dengan beberapa lirikan kepada jun.

“dia betul-betul tampan dan tinggi.” kata dabin, yang rambutnya terurai.

jun memerah sampai telinganya.

“ya! dan dia juga gagah, dan oh! tampak agak dingin!” seunghee yang berkuncir dua menambahi. “semoga lancar ya!”

jun mengkerut di bangkunya.

“terimakasih!” jawab hyebin. “dia memang cukup dingin jika kau belum kenal. tapi dia begitu _gentlemanly_. oh ya, sudahkah kubilang dia bisa wushu?”

jun harap bumi bisa menelannya sekarang.

“ooh!” seru dabin. “seleramu memang selalu cowok manly!”

jun menggingit bibirnya, mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang dia punya. dengan telapak tangan dingin dia menghampiri teman kencannya. “hyebin-ah. maaf aku harus pergi. ada panggilan mendadak dari kafe.” jun lalu berlari pergi, tanpa menunggu jawaban hyebin ataupun menghiraukan teriakan gadis itu.

jun sudah cukup jauh dari mereka, namun sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar salah satu dari mereka memekik; “omo! dia pun begitu bertanggung jawab!”

\--

lagi, kini jun menemukan dirinya masuk shift lebih awal. dan meski tidak selamanya ia bisa menghindari orang, terutama minghao, tapi paling tidak ia bisa punya kerjaan sebagai alasan untuk menyibukkan diri dan tak menjawab mengapa lagi-lagi ia terlihat murung.

dan karena kafe cukup sepi, jun memutuskan untuk kabur ke belakang kafe. berbeda dengan jalan depan, jalan belakang ini lebih sempit dan sepi. bahkan sedikit ngeri ketika malam hari.

jun duduk pada peti kayu bekas yang tertumpuk dan merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkaan bungkus rokok dan korek. ia menimang-nimangnya sebentar, “ah, bodoamat.” sejenak kemudian asap rokok sudah memasuki paru-paru jun. sedikit hangat, sedikit menyesakkan. ketika asap itu keluar dari tenggorokannya, rasa sesak dari asap itu juga membawa keluar sedikit rasa sesak pada dadanya. jun merileks, dan menghisap batang nikotin itu lagi, terus menerus sambil menatap kosong dinding bata di sebrangnya.

jun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia disana, hanya melamun. mungkin juga ia melewatkan shiftnya. saat rokok keduanya (atau ketiga?) sudah pendek, jun mematikan dengan menginjaknya dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

sebuah uluran tangan menghentikannya. dan di telapak tangan itu ada sebungkus permen mint.

tangan itu tangan jihoon.

“kenapa kau bisa disini?” tanya jun. terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai rasa gugupnya yang biasa ia rasakan di depan jihoon menghilang.

“lebih mudah menyelinap lewat sini. lagipula aku jadi tak perlu jalan memutar.” jawab jihoon. ia mengenakan topi ember tanpa masker. “ambillah. untuk menyegarkan napasmu.”

“a-ah, begitu.” dengan ragu jun mengambil permen yang masih diulurkan dan langsung mengemutnya.

“aku baru tau kau merokok.” kata jihoon setelah beberapa lama mereka diam. dia menyender pada dinding di sebelah jun yang duduk kembali.

jun mendengus. “aku terlihat seperti anak baik-baik ya?” rasa getir yang tadi kembali lagi, dan bukan karena rokok.

“tidak.” jihoon mengangkat alisnya. “gigimu terlalu putih dan bibirmu terlalu pink.”

jun mengerjap. “oh.” pipinya memerah. ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

“kenapa?” tanya jihoon. “apa seburuk itu dicap sebagai anak baik-baik?”

“…kadang.” jun mengalihkan pandangannya. “punya label, apapun itu, kurasa lebih banyak tidak enaknya.” jihoon berdehem, mendengarkan. “maksudku… kadang ekspektasi orang lain bisa sangat menyakitkan.”

“heh,” dengus jihoon tanpa ejekan, “ya, aku tau.” jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya ke jun yang merengek pelan.

“aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. kumohon kau memaafkan aku.”

jihoon tertawa, begitu tampan. dan jun diingatkan bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang idol. _dan dia adalah biasnya._ “santai saja. lupakan masalah itu.” kata jihoon setelah tawanya terhenti. “tunggu, sebelum melupakannya, aku cukup penasaran. apa kau pikir kau harus terlihat seperti sesuatu jika ingin jadi sesuatu?”

jun menatap jihoon datar. apa semua orang harus berkata dengan begitu membingungkan.

jihoon tertawa lagi. “apa? benar, kan? kau menjadikan aku, apa namanya, _uke?_ hanya gara-gara aku lebih kecil dari soonyoung, kan?”

“…dan kau lebih imut.” lirih jun, yang lalu dahinya disentil jihoon. “aduh!”

“jangan sebut kata itu dihadapanku. aku sudah muak mendengarnya dari chan dan seungcheol.”

jun mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah. dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab. karena memang benar apa yang jihoon katakan. jihoon cukup mungil dibanding membernya yang lain. dulu pipinya juga cukup tembam, mirip mochi. dipasangkan dengan sikapnya yang kadang bisa jadi pemalu namun perhatian, maka jadilah sosok uke tsundere imut dimata jun dan fans-fans lain yang punya imajinasi yang kadang begitu terpisah dari kenyataan.

“pikirmu,” mulai jihoon, “harus ada uke dan seme, ya?”

jun mengangguk pelan. “minghao mengatakan padaku kalau itu tidak benar. dan aku mengerti! tapi…” ia menggigit bibir, haruskah ia mengatakannya pada jihoon? jihoon yang memercayakan cerita masa lalunya?

ya, iya.

jihoon dengan sabar menunggu apapun yang sedang jun coba katakan. cowok itu terlihat begitu gelisah.

“aku…” jun menghembuskan napasnya dalam, “aku tidak straight.” jun melirik jihoon, melihat reaksinya. jihoon hanya mengangkat alis, tatapannya lembut. “aku terlihat straight kan? dan tinggi, dan dingin, dan―” jun menggigit bibir, menahan apa yang ingin sekali ia katakan untuk tetap tertahan. bodoh sekali jika ia keceplosan banyak di depan jihoon. untung otak, atau mungkin harga dirinya, sempat menarik rem cadangan agar ia tidak lebih banyak mempermalukan diri.

“kau bisa jadi submissif di hubungan _straight_, kau tahu?” jun menatap jihoon horror. “jika itu yang kau khawatirkan.”

jun tersedak di tempatnya, protes-protes yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan karena kerongkongannya terisi udara yang salah masuk jalur.

jihoon berdiri dengan canggung. ia ingin menepuk-nepuk bahu jun, meringankan batuknya, tapi tangan jihoon keburu ditepis jun yang terbata-bata.

“a―wa― tidak!” gagap junhui. “aku― kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?!”

jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya, “maaf, aku lancang. tapi apa yang bisa kusimpulkan selain kau ingin jadi pihak yang dimanja dan penurut ketika kau menyayangkan kau tidak terlihat seperti itu?”

jun merengut. “kau memang ada benarnya. tapi…”

“tapi kau tidak suka perempuan?” sela jihoon.

“aku sudah berusaha… menyukai wanita. maksudku, bukankah aku seharusnya menyukai wanita dengan tampilan seperti ini?”

“tapi kau tidak, kan?”

“tidak.” jun mengempis seperti balon di tempat duduknya, rengutannya makin dalam. “dan aku pun sama sekali tidak seperti harapan dan ekspektasi mereka terhadapku, yang mereka dapat dari apa yang mereka lihat.” jun menghela napas, tersenyum sedikit getir, “aku hanyalah… junhui. cowok yang canggung dengan kulitnya sendiri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keknya kalian nyadar kan ya kalo cara nulis chapter2 setelah chapter awal ga seselo dulu. Mungkin moodku, atau mungkin karena aku nulis dengan mikirin tema cerita atau chapter dan…. No. aku ga bisa ga jadi agak serius ngomongin ini >:(

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very appreciated!


End file.
